1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the testing of refrigeration systems and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for detecting contaminants in a refrigerant flowing through a closed system without discharging the refrigerant into the atmosphere.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The art of refrigerant testing has been advanced by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,806 issued to Klodowski and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The disclosure of this patent is herein incorporated by reference.
The invention disclosed in the Klodowski patent is directed to a process and device for quantitavely testing for contaminants in a refrigerant flowing in a closed system. A single test is utilized without drawing more refrigerant than is needed for the test. The Klodowski test is valid whether the contaminants are liquid or vapor, whether the system is operating or not, and is adaptable for high or low pressure usage. The Klodowski device employs a fluid hose having a hose line and two fluid tight connectors on either end of the hose line. One of the connectors is connected to a testing tube holder having a testing tube contained in a testing tube container. The testing tube holder has a flow restrictor positioned on the upstream side to regulate the incoming refrigerant to a desired rate of flow. To conduct the test, the other connector is secured to a service valve provided on the discharge line of the closed system containing the refrigerant. The service valve is then opened. Refrigerant under pressure within the closed system is thereby allowed to discharge through the discharge line and the service valve into the hose line. The refrigerant then passes through the flow regulator and attains the desired rate of flow. It next passes into the testing tube wherein the test for containments is conducted. After the refrigerant passes through the testing tube, the tested refrigerant is continuously discharged from the tube container into the atmosphere. Thus, the Klodowski device is limited to the testing of refrigerants contained within systems having a pressure greater than atmospheric pressure. Discharge of certain refrigerants is considered an environmental hazard.